User blog:XrosHearts/Buddyfight Convergence 1 ~ A New World
The final match of the Card Capital Graduation Tourney is underway, Aichi vs. Kai! “Who would have thought we’d get to see this amazing fight for the Tourney Finals?” Miwa states. “Just like old times!” Shin replies. “Yeah, we all have changed so much.” Misaki adds. Everyone is now focused on the game. “Ride my avatar! Blaster Blade!” At that moment time itself frozen. And a big bright light flashed almost as strong as the sun’s rays and it all went into darkness. ---- When Misaki opened her eyes she looked around. And found herself in a city she wasn’t familiar with. She was in a mall and standing high above with a view to a game being played below her. “What is that game?” She asks. “Why that’s Buddyfight. Haven’t you heard of it?” Another girl responds. “No I haven’t.” “Well then why are you hold a deck?” “What? I never had a deck for this game before.” “I’m Kuguru, and you are?” “Misaki. Where are we?” “Well this is a card shop, silly.” “No I mean what is this place?” “Hmm? Are you lost?” "Kinda. It's hard to explain." "Why don't we go to my friend's home. Maybe we can help you." "Sounds like plan, but where is your friend?" "He's down there fighting, his name is Gao." Down below Gao Mikado is playing a game of Buddyfight. "Final Phase! Gargantua Punisher!!" Gameover. Winner, Gao Mikado. After the game was over Kuguru went to congratulate Gao, and brought Misaki along. “Oh hey Kuguru, who’s your friend?” “Oh she’s Misaki. Though she claims she’s lost.” “Really? Why don’t we invite everyone to my place and see if we can help you.” “Thanks.” ---- Later Gao’s friends meet up at his house. “Where’s Baku?” Gao asks. “He says that he is helping someone.” Kuguru says. “So where are you from?” Kazane asks. “From an entirely different city.” Misaki replies. Suddenly the sound of the door pening and closing is heard. “Sorry I’m late but I found someone who seeme-” Baku says. “Kamui? Is that you?” Misaki interupts. “Misaki! You’re here too?” Kamui asks. “Wait so you two dudes know each other?” Tetsuya asks. “Yes actually. Though if both me and Kamui are here it is probably safe to assume everyone else in the shop came too.” Misaki responds. “Then that means Aichi and Kai are here too! And Miss Emi is lost! We got to save her!” “Slow down. You wont be able to find them at this time. This city is big you know.” Baku says. “And they might have appeared in other cities.” Kuguru says. “They’re right.” Misaki states. “How about we find a place you two can stay for the night and search for them tomorrow?” Gao suggests. “Gao, have you forgotten?” Zanya asks. “Zanya!” Gao shouts. “There is school tomorrow.” Zanya adds. “Oh right!” Gao says. “How are we going to do it then?” Kamui asks. “If you don’t do anything people will find it strange.” Kuguru says. “Hmm. Maybe Kamui can enroll in school, and I can find a job.” Misaki suggests. Everyone sits and wonder what can be done. “Hey! I think you could try doing something at Card Shop Castle!” Gao exclaims. “Yeah!” Category:Blog posts